fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Grimoire Of Kid
=-----The Grimoire of Kid------= Being ever the masterful Warlock and Mime, it is my hopes that should you venture upon these pages, that you might offer up your own knowledge and techniques to inscribe forevermore into the texts and help me in fulfilling my dreams of compiling up an Arcanum of my own making. While you do so, then it is to my knowledge that you agree to the terms of ownership and understand that your hard earned skills are now legally mine for the Miming. ~Sincerily, Kid =Blue Magic------------= The one and only art used by yours truly, I consider Blue Magic to be the distinct basis of all magical arts, developed not by modern humans but by rustic and rugged monsters in the most ancient of days. There are no rituals, no sacrifices, no incantations, nothing utterly required for the "Blue" Mage to invoke his craft other than to have observed and thus "Learned" the skill from a worthy monster, endowing him with this ability. Sometimes, it isn't even a monster whom would hold this power, but a warrior of another given flavor! To this day, however, there are very few who actually traverse into the art of a Blue Mage, and no one has yet ever managed to amass every single skill known to man and monster... Of course, as long as I'M in this world, I'd like to think on breaking that affirmation. Known Blue Magic Sources and Copyable Spells Asterisk (*) Denotes already learned. Chusa* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Mouse, Silktail, Rabite Trio (All Three Together) Chusa is a spell largely unique to Rabites with magical abilities, which, outside of some breeds, is rather rare. Fortunately, Mouse knows it. Using a burst of healing magic, Chusa restores a tiny amount of HP and has a chance to remove the status conditions sleep, stun, and confuse. Chusara Monsters/Characters Learned From: Ice Rabite Stronger than Chusa, Chusara is a spell largely unique to Ice Rabites. It's a surprisingly easy to learn spell due to the naturally helpful nature of Ice Rabites, provided you can get on their good side. Using a burst of healing magic, Chusara restores a small amount of HP and has a chance to remove the status conditions sleep, stun, confuse, and paralyze. Chusaga Monsters/Characters Learned From: Celestial Rabite, The strongest spell in this series, Chusaga is one of the harder ones to learn - only Celestial and King Rabites can cast it, and the latter usually don't know it. Using a burst of healing magic, Chusaga restores a moderate amount of HP and has a chance to remove the status conditions sleep, stun, confuse, paralyze, and silence. Rabite Rainstorm Monsters/Characters Learned From: Farnsworth, King Rabite A susprisingly powerful attack spell, considering its source, Rabite Rainstorm calls down a devastating torrent of rabite-shaped energy projectiles, threatening a wide area. Whilst the explosions individually are rather weak, and the scatter pattern more than a little random, it can cause substantial damage over a wide radius with some luck. Somewhat draining to use, it's predominantly favored as a pressure attack; King Rabites use it to flush enemies out into the open or to cut off a retreat so the rest of their pack can engage. Magic Hammer Monsters/Characters Learned From: Unknown A solid-looking iron mallet materialises into existence above the enemy, dropping onto the selected target’s head with a deafening crack. In spite of the mallet's appearance, it is entirely a magical construct and deals no actual physical damage - instead, it drains the target's MP by one-fifth its current value. The caster recovers MP equal to the amount of MP damage inflicted by Magic Hammer. Revenge Blast Monsters/Characters Learned From: Will-O-Wisp A wave of white-blue force crashes into the target, inflicting damage on the target equal to the difference between the caster's current and max HP. Magical protections usually don't protect against Revenge Blast, but certain magical and non-magical effects do still apply. Note that to get the most out of its raw power, the caster must be at low health, which means casting it in the first place at this point is a risky proposition indeed. Red Feast* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Stirge By imbuing the caster's weapon with shimmering, red magical energy, Red Feast allows the caster to drain a small amount of HP with a successful attack. The spell remains on the caster's weapon for about a minute, or until discharged. The HP drained is equal to 50% of the damage dealt. Magicannon* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Attempt to mimic Guilty Light (Sarina's Desperation Spell) Magicannon is a devastating spell that consumes all of the caster's MP to unleash a devastatingly powerful beam of raw destructive force. Absolutely devastating, Magicannon's primary drawbacks are a painfully long cast time and that it's incredibly draining - both physically and magically - for the caster. It is primarily used by Kid as his desperation spell, for when all else fails. Goblin Punch* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Goblin The caster launches themselves forward, delivering a withering barrage of punches onto the enemy. Each of the punches does relatively minor damage, but the caster throws a lot of them very, very quickly, so the damage can add up. The combo itself ends with a powerful blow that has considerable wallop (alternately, the caster can switch right to this immediately), but is much easier to dodge in exchange for having substantially more power and knockback/knockdown punch. Rabite Song Monsters/Characters Learned From: Tasa, Marie, Rabite Trio Rabite Song emits a distinctive melody that most Rabites find innately soothing. Any Rabite in range of the song and not actively hostile to the caster will recognize the song as a sign of friendship. When used in battle, Rabite Song can be used to bolster the spirits of any Rabite ally, improving their defense and evasion power slightly. Burn Ray* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Barb, Chaos Rabite Burn Ray fires scorching rays of fire from the subject's eyes, inflicting light-to-moderate fire damage on whatever they strike and igniting combustible materials. Because of how it operates, the spell inflicts more damage the more eyes the target has, for reasons that should be obvious. Disruptive Wave Monsters/Characters Learned From: White Dragon, Crystalliana (Maybe), Aurelis (Possibly) Disruptive wave focuses ice magic to unleash a frigid pulse of energy that dissipates all ongoing magical effects nearby, like a massive, area-effect version of Dispel Magic. Being an elementally-aligned spell, Disruptive Wave is especially effective at disrupting magical effects pertaining to fire or water, and is not usually capable of dispelling effects that are ice-based in nature. Most casters of this spell - which mostly include dragons - know of this and use it to disrupt the spells enemies have enchanted themselves with, whilst keeping their own magical effects safe. Tornado Monsters/Characters Learned From: Razorhawk Tornado focuses wind in order to unleash a spiralling column of wind energy, buffeting and casting about the target with considerable force before launching them into the air. It is particularly effective against foes which cannot ordinarily fly; the being flung about is highly disorienting. Natural flyers are much more resistant to it, by virtue of being able to fly once launched out of the wind funnel. In addition, Tornado's wind tunnel makes projectiles such as arrows trying to fire through it virtually worthless. Earthquake* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Thudhunter Earthquake summons a massive stalagmite to burst up from the target location. In addition to the obvious use of this to impale targets, it is effective in creating impromptu cover, as the stalagmite remains in position for a time after being summoned up. The Stalagmite is vulnerable to attack like any piece of cover, and will eventually be destroyed if it absorbs protracted amounts of fire. A dispel effect will dissipate the Stalagmite immediately. Enervate Monsters/Characters Learned From: Spectrabite, Wraith Enervate uses negative energy to damage the target, showering them with a burst of dark energy that suppresses their life-force, causing light-to-moderate dark damage and causing them to take small amounts damage over time as the effect causes the target's energy to slowly bleed away. Note that this spell is utterly useless against the undead, as the negative energy will, in fact, heal them. It is also of questionable value against fiends, many of which are immune to it. Sandstorm Monsters/Characters Learned From: Sand Rabite Sandstorm calls forth a spiralling storm of wind and stinging sand, inflicting minor earth and wind damage. Those affected by the attack are tormented by itching skin and irritated eyes, reducing their accuracy and evasion slightly for a short time. Not much of a damage spell, but very useful for supporting attacks. Dark Force Monsters/Characters Learned From: Princess Liliath, Dullahan Dark energy cascades over the target, flooding into it before detonating in a cataclysmic burst of black energy. Extremely destructive, this dark magic spell is also rather hard to cast due to its rather high MP requirements and the fact that it usually can't target a moving target unless it's quite large. Of course, the biggest drawback to it is having to survive getting hit by it in the first place. White Wind Monsters/Characters Learned From: Elazareth, attempt to mimic Chameleon enough A dazzling spray of white light emanates out from the caster, resulting in a wave of energy restoring health to the caster and his allies. The amount healed is equal to the caster's HP, and it affects all allies within 30 feet. Matra Magic* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Unknown, attempt to Mimic Sarina's Magic Missile enough Releases a swarm of magically-conjured explosive missiles, each of which seek out a target before exploding. The large number of missiles paired with the homing capability makes them useful at long range, but the missiles do relatively little damage individually and have difficulty with terrain features like walls and low barricades; canny foes can use this to dodge the attack. Flare Star Monsters/Characters Learned From: Unknown Flare Star releases a magical reaction rather similar to the implosion of a dying star - though on a much smaller scale. The destructive light and searing heat of the blast of this spell inflicts moderate to heavy fire damage to everything caught within the blast radius, and it has enormous amounts of knockback and knockdown power. The main drawback of it is that the spell is quite draining and that a target has a short amount of time to escape ground zero before the explosion occurs. Chef's Knife* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Hestia, Tonberry Using a knife, the caster delivers a massive stab targetting a critical location. Whilst terminally short-ranged, Chef's Knife, if successful, will immediately reduce the target to 10% of its current HP. The spell is rather ineffective against heavily-armored targets, and will fail against targets without critical locations to target, such as plants, constructs, and most undead. Chocobo Kick* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Chocobo Chocobo Kick unleashes a powerful kick to the enemy. Whilst only mildly damaging, the kick has enormous knockback and knockdown potential, making it extremely effective at pushing foes around and sending smaller enemies flying all over the place. A favorite of Kid's in general. Force Spike Monsters/Characters Learned From: Black Rabite, Marie Unleashes a needle-like burst of force that thrusts through the enemy, damaging both their HP and MP. Whilst the damage to both is only moderate at best, the spell's residual effect means that the subject loses HP and MP slowly but steadily for a short period of time as the spell's energy causes the subject's energy to bleed away. Adapted from a psionic ability, this effect is extremely effective against foes comprised largely if not entirely of energy, such as certain elementals. Selfdestruct Monsters/Characters Learned From: Bomb Selfdestruct unleashes the caster's energy reserve in a devastating, if relatively short-ranged, explosion, inflicting damage based on how much health the caster currently has. Due to the sheer fury of the spell and the energy contained within it, the caster immediately loses consciousness from the force of the blast, which means that this spell is as fatal to the caster as it is for your average bomb (which is to say, not at all). Wish Monsters/Characters Learned From: Ayman Wish sacrifices a little of the user's health in order to recover an ally's HP by double the amount of HP the caster sacrificed. A very simple, but potentially lifesaving spell. Aqua Rake Monsters/Characters Learned From: Serrazah Aqua Rake calls down a pounding torrent of enormous globes of water, each crashing down from above the target with tremendous impact. The spell calls down three in succession; each one inflicts moderate water damage on impact. Due to the fact that each globe delivers substantial mass downward, the spell will generally send enemies crashing downward and into the ground, as opposed to Tornado, which will hurl them into the air. For reasons obvious, Aqua Rake is also quite effective at putting out fires. Almagest Monsters/Characters Learned From: Raviel Almagest generates a field of energy around the caster that then explodes outward suddenly - and very, very violently. It inflicts heavy holy damage on foes, but the range is extremely short - only about 5 feet away from the caster, as the spell's destructive energy is completely unfocused. Whilst extremely effective at driving off enemies attempting to grab you, it is extremely difficult to employ in an offensive manner without considerable practice. Trine Monsters/Characters Learned From: Grendel Trine unleashes sheets of electrical energy in the shape of triangles that spiral in towards one another, reacting explosively when they reach the epicenter and contact one another, dealing moderate to heavy electrical damage to everything caught within the blast range. Unfortunately, Trine's electrical field takes a few seconds to actually swirl in towards the target, rendering it of limited value against more mobile targets. Delta Attack Monsters/Characters Learned From: Raviel Delta Attack generates a magical field that serves as a shield; upon an enemy attack (physical or magical) striking the shield, it detonates in a cloying beam of energy that deals fire, ice, and electrical damage. Because the shield is a magical construct, not a physical shield, it can offer limited resistance to elemental damage - provided said damage comes from a specific direction. Some rare casters have managed to modify this spell; some have managed to get the beam to trigger without the shield being struck, whilst others have managed to amplify the defensive advantage of the shield considerably. Steel Monsters/Characters Learned From: Unknown Emitting a loud warcry, the caster attempts to instill courage in his allies. This makes the caster and his allies more resistant to fear effects for a short time, as well as the secondary effects of certain fear-related abilities (such as the instant death effect of a Banshee's wail, though it does not reduce damage taken). Leap* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Unknown Leaping high into the air, the caster crashes down on the target with their weapon from above. In addition to inflicting normal weapon damage to the target, this effect has a chance of decreasing the target's defense for a time, and is a virtually guaranteed knockdown against foes of human size or smaller. God help you if you try using this indoors or miss when crashing down from above.... Resonance Blast Monsters/Characters Learned From: Ivy Resonance Blast turns an enemy's beneficial ongoing spells into a deadly offense. Reacting with the subject's ongoing buffs, Resonance Blast inflicts damage for each enhancement spell currently affecting the target - so the more buffs the target has, the more damage Resonance Blast does. Resonance Blast does electrical damage, and whilst it bypasses magical protections such as the reflect spell, it cannot damage targets immune to lightning (though it will still dispell the target's buff spells explosively, as normal). Ultra Waves Monsters/Characters Learned From: Attempt to Mimic Monique's Beguiling Song Ultra Waves unleashes a dischordant, high-pitched burst of sound that virtually every single thing on the planet finds both painful and distracting. In addition to causing light-to-moderate wind damage on any too close to the caster, Ultra Waves has a chance of inflicting confusion and/or berserk status on targets if they fail to resist, making it potentially useful in situations against extremely large numbers of weaker foes. Fire Breath* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Josquin, Orange Drakslime Fire Breath unleashes a stream of fire that deals light-to-moderate damage to all in its path. Due to the stream of flame it puts out, Fire Breath is considered piercing, ergo allowing it to strike multiple foes along a linear trajectory. Note, however, that it will not pierce terrain objects - just enemies. Fire Breath can ignite combustible materials, and is generally not advised for use indoors - fire spreads! Also, be warned, as inexperienced casters may singe their noses. Jettatura Monsters/Characters Learned From: Asmirus A gaze effect, Jettatura has a chance to paralyze any target who meets your gaze when engaged. This counts as a fear effect - which means mindless or emotionless creatures are generally immune to its effects, and can be resisted by various party and magical effects, though it is quite effective in its own right. Exuviation Monsters/Characters Learned From: Dragonius Unleashing a column of sacred fire, Exuviation purges one status condition from a target, and restores a moderate amount of health. The spell is, however, rather scary to watch for the uninitiated - after all, not many are familiar with a roaring column of flame that engulfs a subject in order to heal them. Blue Mages, we are not responsible for any injuries you suffer because of your use of this spell. You have been warned. Thousand Needles* Monsters/Characters Learned From: Cactuar Thousand Needles unleashes a storm of needles, inflicting one point of damage each, in a lengthy, machine-gun-like spray. Each needle does only a point of damage, but the spell showers down a thousand of them, making it entirely possible to be a devastating spell against anyone caught within the area-of-effect. Characters with sufficiently strong resistance, heavy enough armor, or sufficient magical protection, however, can often avoid the damage of Thousand Needles entirely, so be prepared.